Do I let you be happy with me or without me?
by gonsol
Summary: What happens when the one person you never expected to leave...does so without even saying goodbye...and you seem to be only one who seems to care. How do you go on without them, when everything seems to remind you of how important they truly were and what you took for granted. (New writer, first attempt at Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Do i let you be happy with me or without me?

For the first time in a long time Emma feels like she can finally process all the changes in her life. Things have been hectic crazy, as soon as she and Snow came crashing down in the middle of town with two fellow travelers. They were swept up in a storm of family and friends. Henry has practically glued himself to Emma, he follows her everywhere, refusing to let her out of his sight. He started to call her mom now instead of Emma, and even though that something she never thought she will hear, she can't help but feel guilty every time he does. Cause despite everything Regina will always be his mother, she kept safe and gave him a home when she was too messed up to even try.  
That what brought her here, to Regina home...she finally got Henry to return to school, and as soon as she dropped him off she came straight here. Regina and her need to work things out, cause no matter what anyone says, Regina is Henry mother and she will not take him away from her.  
It been a week since she saw Regina, the last time she saw her, was when Henry ran from Regina side and into her arms. She could remember looking in Regina eyes before she greeted her son, but she looked back up Regina was gone.  
Which brings her here, she doesn't know the type of reception she will have when they talk, to be honest she nervous since she knows Regina magic is working just fine now. Even she can admit, she has a habit of knowing how to piss the woman off in matter of seconds. but they have to figure out a way to work together for Henry sake.  
'knock knock'  
The door pushed open when she knocked, an uneasy feeling began to creep up on her. With people still trying to kill her, she knew Regina wouldn't leave the front door unlocked. She knew whatever reason for it, she wasn't going to like it. Hoping that Regina was okay, she called out "Regina"  
The wasn't an answer, but it wasn't like she was expected one...she began to search the with each empty room she came across, her fear increased. When she began to panic, that when she noticed that there was items missing.  
"No she wouldn't" Emma thought to herself, and quickly ran upstairs back to the master bedroom, hoping she was wrong. She burst into the bedroom paying closer attention to it, she noticed that there were clothes missing from the closet and that there was a safe in the room left open and empty.  
Emma turned and ran out of the house and to the garage knowing what she will find but praying she was wrong...she wasn't Regina car was gone.  
An empty began to fill Emma heart that she couldn't understand...the only thing she could think of was that Regina had left...no one knew when or where she went. No had even noticed yet that Regina was gone.  
"what am I going to tell Henry" Emma thought, with that she walked back to her yellow bug, knowing that she has to break the news to her son and her parents, as well as the rest of the town...with one last look at the Big white house... "where are you Regina?"


	2. Chapter 2

******AN: Sorry it took long time to update, had it written out, but had to go over a few times to get it right...hope it doesn't suck too bad. Hey if anyone wants to beta for me, message me...I hope I didn't go too out of character here...hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2**

**A few hours later, at Snow and Emma apartment.  
"what do you mean she gone?" Charming asked...again.  
"Emma are you sure?" Snow questioned.  
At this point Emma was starting to see why Regina couldn't stand her parents...because at this point, she bout had it with them.  
"Look you no matter how you ask me, the answer going to be the same... she gone!"  
"This is not like her, it has to be a trick...she up to something" Charming stated.  
"When was the last time anyone seen her?" Snow asked  
Everyone just glanced at each other, no one had anything to say, they  
"we need to find her your majesty, she the key to all of us going home"  
"I agree we need to find her, in anything to make sure she not up to anything...she too dangerous to just be left alone"**

With that the search begins, at first people volunteer to help find Regina, but it was mostly out of fear of what she could be planning. When the hours began to turn into days and still no sign of Regina, some give up and accept that she gone. There a sense of relief that begins to take place, they no longer have to fear The Evil Queen now that she finally gone from their lives. Although most were suspicious some thinking it was a trick to keep them from finding out what new plan Regina was coming up to take back power...while others were suspicious thinking that someone made her vanish.  
That thought alone brought up question of who and why. Theory after theory was thrown around, trying to explain what happen to Regina, but there were no way to know for sure...the only clues was that wherever she was, she went willing.

That fact bother Emma, she tries to blame it on the fact that it doesn't seem like Regina to give up on Henry. Especially not after hearing about all the progress Regina has been making in order to prove she that she can be better for him. Why? It the question that haunts her, she can't figure out what could make Regina give up. It just not like her. She will never fully understand that woman, and she knows that she should be happy that Regina is gone cause it means she doesn't have to fear Regina taking Henry back or keeping him away from her.  
She not stupid, she knows that in this world, that believes Fairy Tales are just stories in a child's book. The world would view her as a kidnaper, cause she knows that she signed away her rights to Henry a long time ago. And the only reason Henry was living with her was because she let him, knowing that what he wanted. Regina could have simply got a lawyer and had her arrested for breaking the adoption agreement. But she didn't.  
Which is why she here in the former mayor home, searching it again for clues that she had to miss. She needs to find something, for Henry sake...at least that what she keeps telling herself. Henry seems to have adjusted fine to his mother absence, when she told him Regina was first missing. He shrugged and said that she will show up. Then he join in the group thinking that his mother was plotting some evil plan. So much for thinking him thinking Regina changed...he one of the few that believes that Regina is still in storybrooke, thinking that she wouldn't leave him.  
"Emma!?' She hears Snow call from downstairs.  
"Up here" She yells back, as she leaves the room she was searching and approach the stairwell  
"Find anything?"  
"Still nothing,"  
"Feels creepy without Regina here, kinda like it haunted by her ghost," Snow states as she moves further in the house, taking a look around. No one really been here, it been here left alone...the only one who really comes to the house except Emma. Henry stop coming here, when most of his stuff back at the Apartment.  
"She not dead, just not here right now...she will be back"  
"how do know that Emma, she been gone for awhile now."  
"I know, cause I am going to find her and bring her back, For Henry." Emma said, as she walked down the stairs towards the door.  
"Are you sure this is about Henry, cause he been fine without her...I doubt he even misses her. He back where he belongs with his mother."  
"Regina his mother as well" Emma stated, growing frustrated. when it became clear since Regina was gone, Snow has been all about family bonding, and how happy she is that they were together. They had many disagreements over this issue, Snow wanting to say Regina was not Henry mother, even going as far as suggesting that they terminate Regina's parental rights. So if she does come back, she can't legally take Henry...she wants to have documentation that states Regina abandon Henry and paint her in a bad light.  
"No Regina is the woman who keep you from your family, she took you away from your parents...and then took Henry away from you...why can't you see that?"  
"Will you stop with that, you know that it not true...she didn't take Henry from me, I signed away my rights...I gave him up." Emma said, frustrated with her mother. "And i really starting to understand why Regina hated me so much, i gave Henry up then came back into his life and demand rights to him...and as far as Regina taking me away from you, lets us remember how the story really goes...you CHOOSE to put in the wardrobe. Not Regina."  
"we were giving you...your best chance" They both said at the same time. Snow didn't look happy, because clearly Emma was mocking her  
"you know that excuse is getting old...in fact everyone blaming Regina for everything that goes wrong is going to have to stop...cause that what I am starting to see, that everyone here likes to label each other good and evil...and blames everything that goes wrong on the ones who they call evil. I know this cause they call the sheriff station all the time blaming others for what wrong in their lives, wanting me to come in and fix it for them because I'M their savior. ...so people are really going have to start taking responsibility for their actions... wouldn't you agree MOM? cause you just as bad as them, expecting me to overlook 28 years without you and play the happy family!"  
"I can't believe you saying this...Even now Regina coming between us!"  
Emma just stared at her, couldn't believe that Snow was so blinded by her anger and hatred towards Regina. What happen to the woman one who was once was her best friend... hell what happen to wise mother she had back in the enchanted forest. She shook her head and walked away and headed to front door.  
"where are you going?"  
"To find Regina"


End file.
